The UZZ Factor
by K.B. Blue
Summary: Changed Daily leader UZZ of must help get his partner Lucy Woo back from the clutches of THEM. All the while helping a refugee agent of THEM settle peacefully into her UZZ way of life.
1. Hiding something I'm afraid

The UZZ Factor

Ch.1: Hiding something I'm afraid

It was warm sunny day in London, England not much was going on to the dismay of the crew down at UZZ H.Q

With the only exception that a fellow worker from U.Z.Z itself was buying his lunch. Than buying his food down at the canteen. Now the food is very decent to say the least no one ever has a problem. But sometimes it was a taste different from ordinary when somebody chose to eat somewhere else.

That being changed Daily he wasn't being himself at all lately. Never had he'd been so withdrawn and depressed the scary part was for no reason at all. Professor Professor had been keeping an eye on him lately for that matter. As for Victor and Anita they too had felt it might be time to try and discuss what was the bother?

Now mind you Changed Daily is a cheerful fifty year old man. He may have lost the love of his life for the last twenty years. But he always kept strong even when the going got tough, and when the tough got going. But this time two weeks waiting for the man to pull out of his depression, today was the last straw.

No one could bear him acting the way he was. This wasn't the Changed Daily they knew, well on with the story. Changed Daily was taking some shortcuts to the U.Z.Z. headquarter's his head was filled with regret for the first time in his life. Shaking his head wearily he walked down the sidewalk, his head was hung passing person after person. They stared at him strangely the strangers did and Changed Daily didn't even bother to spare them a glance.

Facing this problem and dealing with it he just too trivial and that's why he didn't want to open up to anyone.

Walking down an alleyway Changed Daily pulled a pocket watch from his breast pocket. An old heirloom of his great grandfather's passed down from generation from generation. The coolness and the shade of the alley was safe enough.

Until without notice a young adult probably aged about sixteen came running down where the chief of U.Z.Z. unexpectedly became run down. The young girl's force that including her adrenline rushing through her body. Had the force of a line backer knocking down both Changed Daily and herself. Changed Daily hobbled to his feet placing his beloved watch back in his pocket.

"See here now," Changed Daily only gazed upon the panting girl. Catching her breath while clutching her chest made the old man a bit sympathetic.

"Who are you?" He asked the strange person. As if on cue three different cue balls the cronies that work for T.H.E.M. appeared as it seems.

Changed Daily promptly dropped his jaw at the turn of events. "I don't believe this is happening..." his heart dropped in his stomach.

The young miss picked herself off of the ground shaking both fists. Changed Daily could see the fear in the lady's eyes what was going on that was so terrible?

Trying to dispatch the first T.H.E.M. agent was a breeze for the miss. The only problem being was she knocked him in his joy department. This was her only defense to get rid of the first and the only method of doing away with perverted men it seems.

"Are they even paying attentino to me?" Changed Daily frowned. The bother of always being ignored during battles or a smashing good fight.

Acting on his guard the old man pounced like a cat running up to a cue balled agent. Bringing his fist up to his unprotected jaw. Bursting with delight made a direct impact sending him flying into a trash can. Protecting the girl was the only thing that mattered at the moment..

Up until the blood began to pulse in Changed Daily's body again so did his nose. A bloody one in retaliation for the other two cue balls friend that had been laid out.

The teenager bit down on her lip when she witnessed Changed Daily taking a blow to the face. This was bit ridiculous sounding, but she thought it was a little too much.

Falling to his knees Changed Daily had to come to his senses quick. All of this spinning his head was making was making him sick.

"Hey, are you okay?" Before twisting her body around the two other cue balls red and orange converged on her.

the red one took her by the arms and forced her to the ground. Pinning her body to the floor and demanded that she come immediantely back to their H.Q.

This may sound absurd, but anyone under age is not permitted to enter either H.Q. T.H.E.M. or U.Z.Z. for that matter and that's why Changed Daily got suspicous.

"Excuse me..." Changed Daily got up the gull to speak to the two other agents that held the girl hostage. "gentlemen I beg you why are you in need of that girl?" wringing his hands nervously despite the fact of his continual nosebleed mustered up the courage to talk to them.

"He doesn't know," The red cueball said to his partner.

"Nope,"

"This is a beggar girl." The orange cue ball replied.

"A poor girl,"

"Who needs to feed family." The red cue ball responded to his friend's reply.

"Needs a part time job." Both of them sounded so cold hearted. Changed Daily never felt so much indignation in his life. Eyes dilated, muscles tensing. To this poor girls plight, had no one came in time. She might not stand a chance in the situation she was in now.

"Somehow wormed her way through the system. Don't know how, don't care, just she stole something valuable to us and we want it back."

The girl shivered like a mad man the news that was being broken was upsetting her so.

"Well enough said..." Placing a leg upon the girl's head he made her eat dirt.

"Stop that you hear!" Changed Daily spoke up for the girl.

"Those were important classified documents. You had them, now where are they?" Using brute force the orange cue balled man began to kick the life out of the poor girl. That being the only part of the story Changed Daily did the only method of self preservation he could. Whaling on the attacker that was beating the person senseless.

From his old training as an UZZ agent to save a victim. He pulled out his last resort blasting them both with his standard issued ray gun. Both of them injured, but not dead the red cue balled fiend fell to the ground. The orange cue ball came back for his vengance.

"Don't give up easily do they?" Changed Daily said to the weary girl. She only tried standing her ground as Changed Daily gave the final blow.


	2. Refuge

AN: Hello this is me again and welcome to number two of my little fiction. In my next chapter I'm gonna introduce Special Agent Ray!! D

Ch.2: Refuge

The orange cue balled man staggered to his feet huffing breaths. His face twisted with evil hoping to get his hands on one of them.

"Stay back," Changed Daily roared.

The girl did so as ordered stumbling onto the ground hugging herself. Changed Daily knew this might be easier than he thought and it was.

The orange cue balled man lunged at the commander of UZZ swinging every punch he could throw. Like a ballet Changed Daily feebly missed every hit to his face. There wasn't an ounce of life left in the last THEM agent. Changed Daily sensed and this in turn helped his chance in this fight.

As the orange THEM agent stood in a coma like state alls Changed Daily had to do was blow on him. Just like the cartoons albeit and the orange THEM agent fell to the ground.

Mission accomplished he assured himself of the little victory. Underneath that bushy mustache a smile formed forcing him to stare at the young lady in a humble happy way. To the old man's knowledge that is. But in a rather morbid way the anonymous girl who was looking back at him.

Changed Daily looked awful in a morbid way. The blood still didn't stop for the meanwhile. His jacket was ruffled and the blood that already came down his face gave him the appearence of a mad man.

Noticing the change of mood in the girl he asked for her name.

"Cassandra," She introduced.

"For reasons of security my name is Changed Daily," He replied giving off a sense of authority, helping Cassandra to her feet again. Those steely blue eyes of his pierced deeply into the heart of this foundling. She shivered once again holding onto her protection for the fear it might happen again.

Changed Daily gently placed Cassandra's hands off his waistline. This was no time for games when THEM is invovled.

"If you could follow me..." Before Changed Daily finished his sentence Cassandra fell softly to the ground only her gentle breaths eased her into an unconsious sleep.

Back at U.Z.Z. H.Q. Changed Daily came dashing in with a body in his arms. Everyone shot up in an emergency stance Victor, Anita, and Professor Professor couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is she dead?" Victor's only question that came to mind.

Anita ribbed him for the stupid remark. Then calmly asked their boss. "Where did you find that girl?"

He couldn't contain himself, he was so proud, the chief of UZZ doing a good deed. A smile again curled on his lips, like a psycho he laughed. Changed Daily's body shook with his explosive happiness he wasn't worthless at all.

Anita, Victor, and Professor Professor stepped back and gawked at the spectacle. Changed Daily finally snapped they all figured.

"Maybe 'he' killed the girl himself," Professor Professor threw the idea out to Anita and Victor.

Victor pretended to believe the quirky scientist's hypothesis then seconds later began to think its always the people you least expect.

Anita had to put the two back into reality. "Hello, guys, why would Changed Daily ever posess himself to murder a civilian in the first place?" This was getting dumber by the minute how on earth and why was this going on?

Professor Professor laughed timidly twiddling his thumbs. "Maybe your right. Changed Daily doesn't know the difference between serial and cereal."

Victor snerked and jerked his head in proper position to face Changed Daily.

"No," Changed Daily threw his head back and laughed. "This girl I hold is a traitor and I saved her!"

Everyone became shocked yet again.

"What," They yelled in unison.

"That's right," A medical stretcher came to pick the girl up that Changed Daily gripped in his arms. Placing her gently on the bed he decided to tend to other buisness with his friends.

Professor Professor was clueless. Changed Daily placed his left hand in his jacket's pocket, leaning against Professor Professor's head itself. "I'll tell you more in the drawing room."

"But first..." Changed Daily decided to headed to the medi-bay himself for an asprin and clean himself of the blood that drenched his face.

Leaning against his mantelpiece Changed Daily prided himself whilst watching his comrades giving him odd looks.

Breaking the silence Changed Daily announced. "The girl you have became aquainted with is none other an agent of T.H.E.M. she is very young and has stolen important documents that might pertain to U.Z.Z."

The two agents and one scientist's hair's stood on end.

"What's her name at least?" Victor decided to throw out the thought.

"Cassandra," Changed Daily answered.

"Oh,"

"So..." Professor Professor stated out of impatientce.

Changed Daily repeated out of annoyance, knitting both brows together. "So what, Professor Professor."

"What are you going to do withs that girl?"

Changed Daily didn't know himself either. "How about this Professor Professor," rubbing his temples out of stress. "when she comes around hows about we ask her how she feels becoming an agent of UZZ?"

"What about the risk of her becoming a double agent?" Anita replied out of fear of espionage.

"I've thought about that." Changed Daily spoke taking a long intake of air, slowly releasing it he explained. "But she wouldn't need to be when she already betrayed her employer Doctor Doctor."

Professor Professor nodded in agreement. "He has a point Anita." saying this in his most know-it-all voice that made her cringe.

Without another word Changed Daily clasped his hands together in his friends agreement. "Settled then, eh? Well then lets meet the new agent."

Victor, Anita, and Professor Professor only moaned as they slipped further down into their comfy easy chairs.


	3. Safer here

AN: Fanfiction I loves it so much!! Happy to be a fanfiction writer for this kick a cartoon!! To whoevers out there reading this fiction this one goes out to you!!

Ch.3: Safer here

In the medical bay there wasn't as nearly as many injuries today. Changed Daily, Victor, Professor Professor and Anita were all walking through the place. All of them trying to find the teenager themselves.

"Seems to me we're having a bit of trouble." Changed Daily said to no in particular.

The little group was traveling throughout the small facility when all of a sudden Ray popped out of no where.

"What a surprise," Anita jumped before his presence and giggled at the unexpected drop in. Victor just sneered behind her back trying not to show his jealousy.

"You got my memo, delighted to see you!" Changed Daily walked up to him patting the special agent's back.

"Indeed," The blue haired Elvis man returned the gesture by shaking his hand warmly. "Now about the unexpected visitor." He had no idea as what to do next.

"Is she awake?" Professor Professor interjected waving his pointy stick in excalmation to the situation.

Ray saw the little scientist become very eager to know more about this person. Picking up the volume of his soft voice gently he told them. Behind the curtain he was standing in front of the girl has come to, but is still a little shooken up from the scrap she's been in.

"Take care guys," Ray said as he parted the group leaving the medi-bay behind. More important buisness around UZZ needed to be tended to and he hadn't another minute to spare to stay with his other friends.

Behind the curtain they all followed being as quiet as they possibly could. Cassandra was laying in her bed doing her best not to move in the meantime.

Changed Daily got a better look at the teenager. Still reeling in some pain he figured and proceeded to pull up a chair beside her bed.

"Cassandra talk to me," Softly speaking to the young woman. Obviously she was frightened by the situation, but now shouldn't be the time for fear anymore. Away from T.H.E.M. she should feel safe enough now that Doctor Doctor couldn't touch a finger upon her.

Cassanda didn't speak a word.

"Cassandra," Changed Daily spoke again this time changing his tone of voice in urgency. "I need to know something."

Slowly but surely the teenager came to her senses. Her short blonde hair was in her face and she was doing her best to get them out of her face.

Cassandra moaned before she started her first sentence. "What..what do you want from me."

Changed Daily answered. "Just a few questions then I promise well leave you alone."

"Okay," Cassandra cooperated.

"Good," Changed Daily rubbed his hands together. "Now, before we continue I have some friends I brought along." Crowded around the small space Anita, Victor, Professor Professor gave confused to sympathetic faces to the girl.

To the girl with long blonde hair and purple headband sitting in the middle of room he introduced Anita Knight. Standing next to her was a bright eyed and bushy tailed light brown haired man named Victor Volt. Last but not least an eccentric and over the top German scientist always ready to test a highly dangerous experiment Professor Professor.

"Pleased to meet you," Cassandra said.

"Like wise," Victor remarked.

"Always a pleasure," Professor Professor replied.

"Please to meet you as well." Anita smiled and said.

"I need to know exactly what the documents that you hid are and what is contianed in them." Changed Daily listened intently to what the girl had to say.

"I...it's...I...the documents I really don't know what was in them." Cassandra cried.

"Why did you take them in the first place?" Victor asked.

Cassandra tried to hold back tears. "I was thinking of selling the information...I...I din't mean too..."

"You were going to sell them to U.Z.Z.?" Professor Professor was intriqued all right this was getting interesting.

"That's what I was thinking of." Cassandra felt so ashamed burying her face in her hands.

"Another question is where you hid them." Changed Daily rubbed her back shushing her. He didn't want to comment on her desperate measures to obtain money at the moment. But decided to comfort to ease the pain that this was causing her.

"...In my flat..." Cassandra whimpered. "I knew they wouldn't find it in there."

"Good girl," Changed Daily replied. "If it's all right with you we'd like to protect you from the threat of THEM. Do you feel okay with that. I mean," He began to inquire. "You didn't seem to mind it when I decided to fight for you." He gave a hardy laugh slapping his knee.

Cassandra was hugging her knees breathing in shaky breaths. Nodding she said yes to his proposal.

"But this coud also mean a job here at UZZ part time." Changed Daily remembered vaguely the point the teenager was living in some poverty. "Pledging you alliegence to our base could also have a bigger impact on your survival than THEM. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Cassandra was listening to his every word agreeing with everything he said.

"I thought so," Standing up from his seat Changed Daily was ready to leave. "Why don't you rest up a while then I'll check back with you."

Cassandra fell silent again.

Changed Daily walked out with his friends close behind him.


	4. Welcome to the team

AN: The continuation of my fiction and here it is!!

Ch.4: Welcome to the team

Changed Daily was forced into the hallway albeit a little rudely. Anita, Victor, and Professor Professor were still worried about him.

"Changed Daily we just needed to ask you..." Victor started to form the first sentence just before Professor Professor blurted.

"Are you all right? That's what we've been needing to know!" Professor Professor stuck his pointy stick in Changed Daily's personal space wapping him in the face by accident.

Changed Daily was speechless for words when he saw the looks on his friends faces. Each exchanging expressions of worry and concern.

"You just haven't been acting yourself lately." Anita had to admit to him.

Changed Daily didn't speak a word at the moment. They had been watching him closely enough that they figured out his moods.

"You've...you've all been watching out on me?" Changed Daily stammered when he suddenly realized the turn of events that were happening. Rubbing his face from the previous slap by accident stared like an idiot.

"Clearly we all been, but we need to know are you okay?" Anita asked urgently.

"We're your friends you can tell us." Professor Professor chimed in.

"So what are you hiding?" Victor had to be the one to pop the question putting their poor commander on the carpet.

Changed Daily crossed his arms. Presenting the fact of the matters were quite important to all of his friends at the moment. "Indeed so I have been hiding away my true feelings."

An eerie silence made Victor shudder, did it have to what he accidentally did on their last mission? Sure the enemy can be scary, but he hoped he didn't grudge him when he pushed him into a dangerous situation when it wasn't exactly called for.

"By the way Victor," Changed Daily sensed Victor's fear whislt pressing on to the important subject hand. "It wasn't about that mission two weeks ago..."  
Victor sighed relief when he felt the heavy burden of his stupidity raise off his chest.

"When your as old as I am you start realizing things." This was all too much to take in the chief of U.Z.Z. thought. Pressing his palms together made a serious face expressing his deepest thoughts.

"As you know my old partner Lucy Woo she's decided to take residence at my place for the meantime. But she's decided to start seeing other men before she's sure of ever taking me back." Changed Daily felt horrible recalling their evening conversation at his kichten table. Lucy was very uncomfortable when she was locked up in that cage for the twenty years of her life. But the most hurtful tidbit of information he was upset about the most was how much he figured out Lucy loved him.

Crying for her partner when he never shown. Changed Daily felt responsible for taking away the best years of her life before she aged into an old woman.

"I was always thinking of you,"

Changed Daily whimpered hearing Lucy's voice in his head. Coming back from his memory and whole hearty explanation he tried to smile the best he could. "The point is I feel do guilty for what I did and I'm trying to do my best to make it up to her."

Victor hoped to heaven that when it was his turn to be chief that he'd never abandon a partner namely Anita.

Professor Professor's mouth was hanging open this was strange. A smile curled on his lips afterwards and laughed he really does have a thing for her.

Anita was now grasping the fact that truly Changed Daily was hurting from this. Taking away someone's life for a number of years. Never having the chance to do anything special, not even a wedding, having kids then grandchildren, theres only so many years that people live.

Maybe Changed Daily along was saving himself for her?

Professor Professor stopped laughing a couple seconds afterwards.

"Well, sir we do the best that we can." Anita said.

"We all make mistakes...yours is just a very long one..." Victor wasn't very comforting when he tried to make someone feel better.

Professor Professor became quite lively. "Cheer up, this will all pass soon. Have you apologized to her at all?"

"I couldn't bear to! Not to my Lucy," Changed Daily whined thinking of an excuse.

"Calm down okay? You feel sorry for what you did right?" Anita replied making a true statement.

"Yes,"

"So why don't why you try to communicate what you just told us?"

"Do you think it might work?"

"Probably," Victor interjected shooting a smile that was fit for a Crest television commercial.

"Go on, go to her," Professor Professor cheered him on.

"Well okay," Changed Daily said going to take his friends advice.

It was a day after Cassy's incident when Changed Daily really started to get to know this teenager.

Later in the briefing room Changed Daily was ready to announce his new name of the day.  
"Today you may call me...Foggy Loggy Doggy."

Everyone laughed happily except for Changed Daily.

"How did it go anyway," Victor was wondering about how Changed Daily's dilemma was holding up.

"Oh, my troubles...you see Lucy didn't show up last night." Foggy Loggy Doggy answered.

"...Didn't show up," Professor Professor said.

"Do you think it has anything with your relationship?" Anita was on the edge of her seat.

"I have no idea, well if she does show up maybe we will have that talk." Foggy Loggy Doggy responded. "But in the meantime well discuss about today's mission."

"I'm going to inaugarate the new agent today. Your going to show her the ropes before Cassy's handed over to agent Ray," Foggy Loggy Doggy smiled to his friends.


	5. As bad as all that

AN: Me again bringing you the next installation of a fiction I've been dying to finish

AN: Me again bringing you the next installation of a fiction I've been dying to finish!! Anyway I'm sorry I'm taking so looooong I mean school really takes it out of ya, you know? I haven't abandoned you guys I'm just well busy at the moment I love the secret show lots and I'm gonna type as much as I have to, to make it up to you guys!!

By the way I'm using Chrissy Kowalski guys even though she's an adopted chara for SangoWings.

Hope you don't mind!!

The UZZ Factor

Ch.5: As bad as all that

Cassy was being suited into a different uniform that was fit for a teenager her weight and size.

Behind the curtains that Cassy was putting on her new clothing. The fellow agent that was hemming her pants had a question to ask.

"These clothes are rather loose? Do you ever eat anything?" A rude remark by accident that wasn't meant to hurt the young girl's feelings. Just the fact, that the adult agent had no idea, about Cassy's plight, and her home problems, that caused her, to eat so little, catching onto this fact the adult agent saw tears form in the young woman's eyes.

"Oh no, oh no," The UZZ agent repeated now knowing what she said was upsetting her. Dropping her needle stood up and faced her. "Don't cry, don't cry," She always had bad timing especially this morning when she dropped some O.J. on her commander's clean uniform. Apologizing to Ray after their last mission was terrible enough when she had to reimburse his dry cleaning. When after flying on her sky bike she zoomed past Ray and splashed him with muddy water in the training field just yesterday.

Cassy calmed down wiping away the tears from her eyes momentarily. Mustering up the courage to tell the UZZ agent before how she really felt.

"It's okay…if you didn't really mean it…I guess…"

"…But I made you cry…" The girl was quick to forgive. Trying to put a laugh on she introduced herself fully. "I mean I'm Christine Kowalski after all I'm the biggest klutz that ever donned an UZZ uniform!"

Cassy giggled lightly. "…I'm sorry…"

"…For what laughing?" Kowalski asked with her hands on her hips.

"That too, but back when I was THEM I was ranked the clumsiest agent who ever held a pole cue."

"Really," Kowalski said fascinated.

"Yes, I'm serious." Cassy replied. "I was never great at pool."

"But down in our rec. room we have a slightly different idea of pool if you know what I mean."

Both of them started laughing at each other they hadn't stopped until they were interrupted by their leader.

Special Agent Ray made his presence known with a hefty remark.

Laughter was in his voice hearing his two agents carry on. "What's up with you two in there?" He was trying to be as playful as he possibly could with his newest recruit.

Kowalski got it together saying in her most sincere voice. "I'm almost finished…almost done." Kowalski trying her best not to crack a smile in the meantime, there was work to be had and Foggy Loggy Doggy was expecting Cassy pretty soon.

"Now Kowalski when you're finished I need you down in squad ten ASAP." Ray commanded.

"Right sir, affirmative," Kowalski turned her voice into that of a response that gave her leader the proper respect.

"Cassy when you're ready follow me to the briefing room." Ray ordered gently.

"Yes sir," Cassy saluted behind the curtain.

………………………………………………….

Doctor Doctor was concocting a brilliant scheme in her base just as UZZ was preparing for a fresh day.

"Lucy," Doctor Doctor loved saying that name because it held a grudge against the very man that controlled all of UZZ H.Q.

"Yes, Doctor Doctor I'm afraid it's true." She had just finished telling the enemy she had once fought against her very dream to vanquish Changed Daily.

Doctor Doctor was very sympathetic towards Lucy Woo. In private conversation they discussed the topics that she never dreamed of touching. Becoming the sister that Doctor Doctor never wanted at all absolutely had her balled over. It was just too early in the game to discuss the crush she had for quite a while about a certain bald scientist that caught her heart when she was enrolled in a special school.

"Changed Daily can be a bozo, but I never imagined 'that' kind of a bozo!" Doctor Doctor laughed falling off her seat.

"I should have never trusted him!" Lucy cried.

"I never trusted him in the first place," Doctor Doctor replied to her plight. "So you want to get back at him and make 'him' suffer for the rest of his years, right?"

"Or worse," The back stabbing UZZ agent declared.

"Then I can show that little girl too what exactly I'm made of." Doctor Doctor cackled wickedly setting into motion a great scheme to make all of UZZ suffer.

"So how do you want to make Changed Daily pay?" Doctor Doctor gazed into Lucy's eyes dreamily wondering what fantasy's she was making up.

"I don't know yet," Lucy crossed her arms.

"Don't know, well, hows about I help you?" The mad dictator offered a helping hand.

"I also need to settle the score with my back stabbing THEM agent Cassandra. Let's make the plans fit for two instead of just one?" Doctor Doctor held up two fingers for the example.

"All right, but we must think of something evil." Lucy said exchanging thoughts.

"And we will," Placing a trusting hand around Lucy, Doctor Doctor knew that this time they just might have a chance at dominating the world for good.

…………………………………………………………………..

Everyone was seated quietly in the briefing room where they were awaiting the arrival of Cassandra the newest agent.

"So how do you think this will all pan out, Foggy Loggy Doggy?" Anita was throwing out questions left and right to their precious commander.

"Very well I imagine before we have another crisis on our hands." Foggy Loggy Doggy answered.

"Yes we have to train her soon so she can confront Doctor Doctor." Professor Professor added with a nod.

"You're going to send that girl into the lion's den?" Anita felt a little infuriated at all of this.

"She's going to have to whether she likes it not." Foggy Loggy Doggy answered to

Anita's dismay.

"Calm down Anita," Foggy Loggy Doggy insisted.

"It's protocol that we're following." Professor Professor said crossing his arms.

"I know she's scared of Doctor Doctor." Foggy Loggy Doggy explained. Leaning very close on his mantelpiece he began. "Every agent of THEM must stand up to her. This woman is the embodiment of tyranny and hatred that UZZ is trying to prevent. I wish she could hide behind me. I'll keep protecting her if I have to, but she must prove to Doctor Doctor herself that this betrayal was an act against the very things she stands for." Slamming his hand on his mantelpiece ended his speech immediately.

"Oh," Victor muttered. "This does sound like a serious task."

"I know," The chief of UZZ said with worry. Looking up to his agents asked for security. "Will you help her if she's in trouble?"

"Yes we will." Anita spoke for herself and her partner.

"The next set of business…" The old man placed his hands behind his back with dignity. "Teaching the next generation that will help UZZ I'm sure she'll make you proud."

As if on cue the doors to the briefing opened Ray and Cassy entered. Ray had a hardened face of an agent that stood his ground Cassy with that of a face uncertainty.

The short blond haired girl faced her new comrades with interest. Then spoke a in a small voice addressing their presence. "Hello,"


End file.
